Jewelry has been used previously to support women's garments. For example, as early as 1924, U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,578 to Ballou discloses the use of chains made of precious metal, pearls, beads or ribbons for supporting garments. Since different garments may be cut differently, and people are different sizes, there is a need to adjust a garment support. The Ballou patent utilizes a highly visible mechanism wherein each length of support is overlapped upon itself and adjusted in order to obtain the desired length.
Other previously known supports were often not adjustable or are not interchangeable between garments. For example, one previously known garment support shown in FIG. 1 comprises a length of shiny chain links. The front section of each bra support is sewn to the bra 20 at the uppermost portion of each cup 11, 11'. Two separate rear links are also sewn to the back of the bra at intermediate positions 12, 12'. Attached to the terminal end of the rear chain lengths 15 are fasteners designed to releasably connect with an intermediate portion of the longer length of (front) chain links. As illustrated in FIG. 1, however, this arrangement results in excess chain links 13, 13' dangling visibly on the back of the person utilizing this garment support. This illustrated garment support is also not readily interchangeable between garments since it is sewn to the bra 20 at 4 separate points. (11, 11', 12, and 12')
It is most desirable to provide a garment support which is readily interchangeable between garments. While the garment support disclosed in the Ballou patent is interchangeable, it utilizes safety pins which can readily tear or damage a garment. The entire adjustment mechanism is also visible.
There is a need for a garment support, particularly useful for woman's upper garments such as bras, dresses, halters, and the like which do not have over-the-shoulder or around-the-neck supports for holding the garment at the desired height. It would therefore be desirable to provide attractive, ornamental jewelry-type garment supports which do not require overlap of each length of the garment support in order to provide desired adjustability and which are readily interchangeable between different garments without requiring sewing or otherwise puncturing the garment.